onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26868699-20160917204356/@comment-27122608-20160918101944
Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette traduction amène un tel engouement pour Mihawk. J'ignore très clairement si la traduction est la meilleure ou pas mais en admettant que ce soit la plus fiable. EDIT - DÉBUT ÉLÉMENT NON RÉELLEMENT PERTINENT QUAND ON S'EST INTÉRESSÉ À LA TRADUCTION Je remets ce que j'avais mis sur l'autre topic : Seconde chose - Pour moi, à la rigueur que cette traduction s'avère la plus fiable ou non, Mihawk qui se bat avec un Yonkou, oui mais les Amiraux se battent aussi, Moria aussi, Crocodile donc je ne vais pas vraiment prendre ça pour un signe d'égalité Yonkou/Yonkou. Vista s'est aussi battu contre Mihawk et ce dernier a parlé de "match", Mihawk reste très fort mais je ne le vois pas top 5 mais top 10 des personnages vu sans problème. Mihawk est assurément l'un des persos les plus forts actuellement. Franchement, je ne vois pas la nouveauté : un Corsaire s'est battu contre un Yonkou, sans parler que si Mihawk s'était battu d'égal-à-égal lors d'innombrables batailles (ce que certains semblent plus ou moins sous-entendre), bah il ne chercherait pas à mesurer l'écart entre Barbe Blanche et lui, à Marineford. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas envie de se battre contre lui mais la raison en devient débile. EDIT - FIN ÉLÉMENT NON PERTINENT (Je le laisse pour montrer que j'ai aussi envisagé le cas où elle était fiable et même comme ça, je n'en viens pas à de telles conclusions) Ensuite, quand je regarde la traduction en elle-même, je reste sceptique quant à la fiabilité car là, on est quand même dans quelque chose d'assez spécial... personne n'a remarqué l'erreur en 10 ans, personne en 10 ans que ce soit dans l'anime japonais, ... dans toutes les traductions officielles et non-officielles qui sont sorties en français, en anglais, en espagnol, ... que des erreurs et cette traduction serait la vérité 10 ans plus tard. Franchement, j'en doute. Sans parler qu'il y a un autre élément contradictoire dans cette traduction (enfin, cette partie on a que la case) : Barbe Blanche parle de Shanks et lui comme un égal, NOUS sommes devenus des légendes... clairement quand on voit l'anime en japonais, ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne en dépit du sens des mots potentiellement tronqué, Barbe Blanche déchire la lettre, dit qu'il a intérêt à avoir ramené qqch de bon à boire, ... bref franchement, je ne suis pas sur que cette traduction premièrement apporte quelque chose de neuf pour la force de Mihawk et deuxièmement qu'elle soit fiable et ce n'est pas parce que ça vient d'un japonais que c'est nécessairement plus correct pour deux raisons : 1. Il faut savoir si la maîtrise de l'anglais du Japonais est parfaite et s'il est capable de mettre toutes les nuances de sens dans son anglais. Et clairement, j'ai déjà vécu l'expérience, un anglophone avec un niveau de français très élevé qui traduit quelque chose, dans les nuances en discutant avec lui, on se rend compte que sa traduction est peut-être mieux écrite mais au niveau du sens, ça colle moins et inversement, pour des traductions du français à l'anglais, la mienne était moins représentative au niveau du sens. 2. Il y a un ÉNORME PROBLÈME dans la traduction anglais-français, un énorme. Le sens du STILL, il le met sur Oeil de Faucon, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans l'anglais. En effet, la traduction littérale de The days of dueling with you and Hawk's Eye are still fresh in my ears serait : Les jours de duel avec toi et Oeil-de-Faucon '''sont ENCORE frais à MES OREILLES'. '' Le ENCORE est complètement pas basé sur Mihawk et Barbe Blanche parle de ses oreilles, autrement dit, il n'a rien vu des duels donc il ne peut pas y avoir assister, ce qui pose un ÉNORME PROBLÈME pour cette traduction. Bref, c'est ce que je disais au niveau des nuances que peut utiliser un japonais en anglais. Et la traduction de l'anglais au français est complètement douteuse pour le STILL, l'anglais ne dit pas ça. Sans parler que l'anglais utilise déjà une formule douteuse sur Mihawk et Shanks avec WITH/AND qui me paraît particulièrement mal choisie mais à ce niveau-là, je ne vais pas juger car je suis loin d'être un expert bilingue mais clairement, le BETWEEN ou le AGAINST me paraissent mieux appropriés mais pour le reste, ce que je dis au dessus montre clairement un problème dans la traduction, sans rentrer dans de l'anglais de préposition bien compliqué ! Rien que le still traduit de l'anglais au français est une catastrophe ! Et le still traduit tel que dans la VF donne clairement un sens différent et sans parler que les prépositions ne me semblent pas appropriées mais sur ce point, j'espère qu'il y aura qqun de plus anglophone pour nous aider mais clairement, la traduction françaises ne colle pas avec l'anglais. '''Et le coup des oreilles qui assistent à un combat, je suis plus que perplexe, à moins qu'un anglophone vient me dire qu'en anglais, quand on participe à quelque chose, on l'entend par les oreilles symboliquement, j'en doute. '''Quand ça arrive par nos oreilles, c'est qu'on a entendu la chose. J'ai parlé assez régulièrement avec des anglophones, ce serait vraiment une surprise !